Desperate HouseHusband
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: This is an AU! A MPREG! Pairings are KURT/FINN, KURT/PUCK, PUCK/RACHEAL, FINN/QUINN, PUCK/QUINN, MERCEDES/OC, ARTIE/TINA, AND Many more! Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt is married to Finn and they have a 2 1/2 year old daughter named Katline (Kate-lin). BTW, This is a yaoi with MPREG. Everything's going sort of okay in their marriage, until Puck (Fin's friend from high school) moves next door to them. Is the temptation too much for Kurt.

* * *

"No, we don't eat with our hands." Kurt lightly scolded his 2 1/2 year old daughter, Katline, who was trying to eat her breakfast with her hands.

"What about pizza?" She asked Kurt cutely.

"Okay, you eat that with your hands."

"Sandwich?"

"Hands."

"Cand-"

"You know what? I'll just tell you when to eat with your hands, Miss Smarty Pants." Kurt told his daughter as lightly thumbed her nose. She giggled, then went back to eating her oatmeal. Kurt went back to eating his toast and apple jelly.

"DADA!" Katline shouted excitedly when Finn came into the kitchen with a yawn. Finn smiled at her and gave her a big kiss on the top of her head, which caused her to giggle.

"Morning, Driz." Finn told her as he pulled back from the kiss and ruffled her hair. She pouted a little as she fixed it. Finn, then kissed Kurt on his lips.

"Yuck, Dada, Papa!" Katline exclaimed to Kurt and Finn as she covered her eyes.

"Yum, Papa." Kurt whispered to Finn who sat down and grinned at him.

"Hey, you know that call I got last night?" Finn asked Kurt as he stuffed food on his plate.

"More like this morning." It really was this morning at 2:35. What kind of person calls at 2:35 in the morning. "What about it?"

"That was my best friend, Puck." Finn told Kurt as he stuffed his mouth and ate. Kurt winced.

"Chew your food dear." Kurt told Finn, who grinned sheepishly.

"Chew, chew, chew..." Katline chanted.

"Anyway, he's on vacation from football. We got to talking, and he's moving here to Lima, Ohio for a little while." Finn told Kurt excitedly. "He came in last night and unpacked. He invited me over for lunch, and we're gonna lounge around the rest of the day."

"You'll have to tell him that you'll do it tomorrow. You promised me you would take care of Katline while I worked this afternoon." Kurt told Finn, who frowned slightly.

"Why can't I take her there with me?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't want my baby just anywhere with a stranger." Kurt told Finn.

"He' s not a stranger. I went to school with him." Finn told Kurt who snorted as he stood up and put his plate in the skin. Finn pouted and gave Kurt his puppy eyes when he turned around. Kurt sighed as he walked to Katline and got her out of her high chair.

"Finn..."

"PLease..." Finn pleaded. "I don't ask for many things."

"Pulease." Katline mimicked Finn, causing Kurt to sigh again.

"Now you have our daughter against me." Kurt told Finn, who grinned. "Fine...let's just go out to the park. I promised Katline we'd go when it wasn't too hot."

"Hot, hot, hot!"

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

"Bye, Sweetie. I'll see you when I get home." Kurt told Katline, who was playing with her stuffed bunny called Kinn. He kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Don't let them overwork you." Finn warned Kurt lightly, who nodded his head. They both kissed each other, much to Katline's displeasure.

"Bye." Kurt told them one final time. He got in the car and left. Once he was gone, Finn picked up Katline and carried her to the house next door.

"Sup, Dude!" Puck greeted Finn with a slap on the back. Finn grinned at him. "And this little flower must be Kat."

"Katline." Katline corrected Puck, who raised an eyebrow at Finn.

"She gets it from Kurt." Finn told Puck in amusement. "If you were with her all day, you'd see she's more Kurt than Finn."

"Anyway, come in. Pizza just got down and a football game is on." Puck told Finn, who came in with Katline. He took off his jacket and her jacket and placed them on the nearby coat hanger. He sat Katline down in the one seat chair with her stuffed animals. He then plopped down onto one end of the couch. Puck came in with the pizza and sat it down on the table. He then sat down on the other side of the couch. "Dude, the Packers are so gonna whip the Steeler's ass."

"In your dreams." Finn told Puck as he picked up a slice of pizza and started eating. After 20 minutes of trying to entertain herself, Katline became bored.

"Dada?" Katline called.

"Hm...?" Finn said without looking away from the TV.

"Play."

"Not right now, Honey. After the game." Finn told her, earning a pout.

"No'hing to do. Play wit me." Katline told Finn, who shook his head. Katline frowned and threw a stuff animal on the ground. Finn and Puck looked at her.

"Katline..." He said in a warning tone. "Sit there and play with your stuffed animals."

"I want play wit you..." She told him while giving him "puppy" eyes. Finn sighed as he leaned over and handed her a slice of pizza.

"Here. I'll play after the game." Finn told her. She wrinkled her nose at the pizza. "What?"

"No, milk." She told Finn, who quickly took the pizza and slapped his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked curiously. The game was now on commercial.

"She's lactose-intolerant. Milk causes her sever stomach pains and red rashes." Fine told Puck. "Kurt would kick my ass if I gave her milk again."

"Again?" Puck asked Finn, who winced. "Don't want to know?"

"Don't want to know." Finn confirmed. "Do you have anything she can chow on."

"I have some chips and grapes. I don't know why I have grapes though." Puck said as he stood up. "So, what's it gonna be Kat?"

"KatLINE." She reminded Puck, who snorted in amusement. "Grapes."

Puck went and got the grapes and gave them to Katline, who started eating happily.

TEN MINTUES LATER

"Is game over, Dada?" Katline asked Finn.

"Not yet, Honey." He answered. Katline sighed as she glanced at her father and Puck. She quietly slid off of the chair and decided to explore Puck's house. The first bedroom was empty. The second one was a bathroom. The last bedroom had a huge bed with black sheets and white pillows. The walls were covered in playboy AND playgirl pin ups.

"KATLINE!" Uh-oh...Katline winced. She knew that tone. Her dada was angry and worried. She heard footsteps. "What the heck are you doing back here?"

"No'hing to do." She answered while looking down. "Lots of nakey grils and boys! Dada, why do boys have the long thing?"

"Uh..." Frinn didn't know what to say. Kurt would kill him if he scarred their little girl's mind.

"That's to tell if they're a boy or a girl." Puck told her. "Now, let's play at game. You like games?"

"Games!" She cheered as Puck picked her up and left the room. Finn sighed in relief and followed them.

* * *

"NO! She's my princess!" Puck told Finn as they fought with "swords" (actually two brooms). Katline giggled when Puck was slayed by Finn.

"May I have this kiss?" Finn dramatically asked Katline, who nodded. He gave her a big sloppy wet kiss, earning a row of giggles and "ews". She then gave a yawn. Finn picked her up. "Nap time."

"Kay..." She agreed and drifted off quickly.

"Night, Kat." Puck told her. "You can lay her on the guest bed in the guest room."

"Katline.." Katline whispered sleepily, earning an amused look from both Finn and Puck.

They both went back to the living room and sat down.

"Who would have thought that you'd be a natural "father"?" Puck teased Finn, who blushed and shrugged. "I always thought you were in love with Quinn."

"I am-was in love was in love with her." Finn said, hoping that Puck didn't notice his mistake.

"What happened?" Puck asked curiously.

"She cheated on me, got pregnant. I got drunk and...well slept with Kurt. Kurt got pregnant, and we got married." Finn told Puck the short version of the story. Puck gave a dramatic whistle.

"What does your hubby, Kurt, look like?" He asked Finn, who sighed happily.

"He's got pale and fair skin that's really soft. His hair is...really brown clean and soft too. His eyes are a really pretty blue." Finn told Puck, who grinned.

"Sounds like a babe."

"He is, but don't let him here you say that." Finn warned Puck. "What about your love life?"

"It's at a stand still." Puck answered with a sigh.

"What about that Broadway actress, Rachael?"

"She and I didn't click..." Puck told him. "It's hard to explain."

"Well, maybe one day, you'll find yourself a Kurt Hummel like I did."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Few...that's its...anyone review and vote on this story! The more votes, the more likey and faster it will be updated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt is married to Finn and they have a 2 1/2 year old daughter named Katline (Kate-lin). BTW, This is a yaoi with MPREG. Everything's going sort of okay in their marriage, until Puck (Fin's friend from high school) moves next door to them. Is the temptation too much for Kurt.

* * *

"..." Kurt walked into the house feeling so tired and worn. He closed and locked the door behind him. Then, he trudged through the living room towards Katline's room. He peeked his head in and smiled at her. He walked in kissed her cheek, and walked up while closing the door behind him quietly.

He then walked to his and Finn's room. He took off his clothes, put on his silk pajamas, and crawled into bed next to a snoring Finn and slowly drifted off to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

"BOO!" Katline shouted as she jumped on the bed, startling Kurt. (Finn was still asleep.)

"Katline, that is so unbecoming." Kurt told her as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He glanced at Finn.

"Dada snore." She said then imitated what Finn was doing. "Snore...snore...snort!"

"Regular little actress, aren't you?" Kurt asked her with a smile. "But "Boo" does not wake your father up, what does?"

"Bweakfeast!" Katline shouted, causing Finn's eyes to open.

"Uh, someone say breakfast?" Finn asked with a yawn. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I've never meet a person who balances cute and annoying just like you." Kurt told Finn, who smiled and blushed slightly. "So, what's the game-plan for today. I've got the whole 24 hours off."

"Uh, there isn't."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked in confusion as he held a bouncing Katline by her sides.

"I got this call yesterday after we came from Puck's house, and they asked me to come back early." Finn told Kurt, who frowned.

"But you're on vacation."

"I know, but this is going to be a really big project." Finn told Kurt, who sighed. "Kurt, it means a lot of money."

"We have a decent amount."

"It's never enough for your father." Finn pointed out with a deep frown as he climbed out of the bed.

"Forget about my father. You promised Katline and I you would finally finish one of your vacations with us." Kurt told as he placed Katline on the bed and stood up. Finn walked around the room getting his clothes ready. "Finn?"

"Look, I know I promised Kurt, but..." He trailed off.

"But nothing! Call back and tell them you can't come in." Kurt demanded of Finn, who shook his head and went to the shower.

"I have to shower."

* * *

After a five minute shower, Finn put on his clothes and went to say goodbye to Kurt and Katline.

"Don't go..." Katline cried as she clung to Finn. Finn shot a look at Kurt, who frowned and turned his head the other way. "Pwomise no concetion."

"I know, baby." Finn told her, then kissed her forehead. "When I get back, I'll take you and Papa shopping, okay?"

"No care...want you." She whined, causing Finn swallow a lump in his throat.

"I know Sweety...I...Kurt, help me out here." Finn told Kurt, who took Katline.

"Pwomise..." Katline whined into Kurt's chest as she started crying a little.

"I know, Sweety, I know..." Kurt cooed at her while he sat Finn a glare. "How long are you going to be away, Finn? You know your usual construction jobs take you away for days at a time."

"He said it wouldn't last more than a week...or two..." Finn told Kurt as he grabbed his tools and things.

"WHAT?" Kurt exclaimed. Finn kissed him on his right cheek and Katline on the back of her head.

"I love you both, bye!" With that said, he literally ran out of the house before Kurt could began a legendary "Kurt Hummel" meltdown.

"NO! WANT DADA!" Katline cried her heart out, causing Kurt's main attention to focus on her. _Wait until your ass gets home!

* * *

_

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Katline had finally calmed down and was coloring a picture with her crayons. Kurt was in the kitchen making peanut butter and banana sandwiches when there was a knock at the door. Kurt wiped his hands off and walked into the living-room where Katline was still coloring. He opened the door and frowned slightly at the strange yet...hot stranger.

"Hi, um, I'm Noah Puckerman, also known as Puck. Is Finn here?" Puck asked Kurt, who frowned lightly and shook his head. "Um, do you know when he'll be back?"

"DADA!" Katline started crying again for Finn, causing Kurt to shoot a glare at him. Katline ran up to Kurt, who picked her up. "Bing me my Dada."

"Um...I can't." Puck told her, causing her to sniff and look down. "But, your father told me to spend the day with you and do whatever you wanted."

"...we-weally?" She asked Puck, who nodded his head. Kurt shot him a look of confusion and slight horror. He then noticed the hopeful look on Katline's face. Maybe he should take Finn's idea and send her to daycare. She needed more friends her age. Clearly, Tina and Artie's son wasn't enough.

"Yeah, really."

"Yea! We go shopping!" She shouted in joy. Kurt smirked at Puck's flabbergasted look. "After lunch!"

* * *

"Can we get this?" She asked Puck as she held up yet another stuffed animal. And once again, Puck was about to say no when she shoot him another wide-eyed cute look.

"Sure." He gave in. She hummed happily as she threw it into the overflowing shopping cart. Kurt snorted in amusement.

"She's already got you wrapped around her finger." He told Puck as they watched her look through some more stuffed animals.

"It's hard to resist her. I mean, come on! Look at her when she sends you "the look" and tell her no!" Puck argued with an amused Kurt, who shook his head.

"Unlike you, I've learn to turn my head." Kurt pointed out to Puck, who shrugged. "Is the macho man's weakness, a wittle girl?"

"I've always wanted kids." Puck admitted to a surprised Kurt.

"Then why didn't you get married?" Kurt asked Puck curiously.

"I-"

"Look Papa!" Katline interrupted as she showed them a brown cat with a black, low cut mo-hawk like Puck's. "I'm gonna name him Pucky!"

"That's..." Kurt trailed off before he busted out laughing. Puck just smiled. _Haven't found the right one...yet._

LATER DURING THE NIGHT

Kurt, Puck, and Katline spent the day (and Puck's and Kurt's money) shopping at the mall and having fun at Katline's favorite park. Katline was now cleaned and ready to go to bed.

"Swory, Miser Noah?" Katline asked Puck sleepily. Puck winced at Noah. He hated his name because of... "Please?"

"Sure, if your Papa doesn't mind." Puck looked at Kurt, who yawned himself and nodded his head. Kurt carried and laid Katline in her bed. He pulled the covers over her.

"I want Pucky." She told Kurt, who snorted and gave her her new stuffed cat. She snuggled into it. "Swory."

"Um...Once upon a time there was..."

"A pwincess." She told Puck, who smiled and nodded his head.

"A pretty princess who was loved by all. She had lots of friends like a cat-"

"With hair like you."

"With hair like me. And...he'd protect her from anything and everything-"

"Like milky stuff."

"Like milky stuff. And they were the best of friends-"

"Like us?"

"Like...us..." Puck swallowed the lump his throat as he watched Katline snuggle into "Pucky" and drift off to sleep. He stood up and walked out the door quietly, followed by Kurt.

"I'm sorry we took your day away from you." Kurt apologized to Puck, who shrugged and smiled.

"It was truthfully one of the best days I've had in awhile." Puck told Kurt, who tilted his head.

"It was one of the best days for m-Katline also. I was afraid she'll be crying for Finn every-time his name is mentioned, but you helped even though you don't know Katline or I that well. Thank you." Kurt said with a genuine smile on his face. Puck smiled.

"Well...see ya." With that said, Puck left out the front door. As he walked back to his temporary house, he kept glancing back at Finn and Kurt's house with a thoughtful expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt is married to Finn and they have a 2 1/2 year old daughter named Katline (Kate-lin). BTW, This is a yaoi with MPREG. Everything's going sort of okay in their marriage, until Puck (Fin's friend from high school) moves next door to them. Is the temptation too much for Kurt.

* * *

"Moanin' Papa!" Katline shouted in excitement as she tried to climb onto Kurt's bed. Kurt yawned tiredly as he lazily watched her finally climb onto of the bed and over to him. He rolled his eyes and hugged her to him. "Papa!"

"Shush you! I-" Before Kurt could say more, the phone rung. Kurt picked it up. "Hudson residence."

"Hey, Kurt." A familiar voice said through the phone, causing Kurt to smile.

"Finn..." Kurt sighed out Finn's name in happiness. "Katline, its your father."

"DADA!" Katline shouted as Kurt gave her the phone. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Katline."

"When you be home?"

"It won't be long."

"What bout my bwithday?"

"I'll be back in time for your birthday, Driz."

"Pomise?"

"Pomise-I mean promise." Finn told her, causing a wide grin to come on her face. There was some talking in the background. "I got to go. Love you both, bye!" With that said, the phone clicked. Katline frowned lightly when Kurt took the phone and hung it up.

"How about whole wheat blue-berry pancakes?" Kurt suggested to Katline, who instantly brighten up. "We'll eat, then shower."

True to his words, they ate and then showered. Kurt was about to watch TV, when the doorbell rung. Kurt looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's 10, already?" He asked himself as he went to get the door. "Hel-oh! It's you. I mean..." Kurt trailed off.

"Puck!" Katline greeted as she ran up to him.

"Hey, Sunshine." Puck greeted as he squatted down to her level. "You and your Papa busy today?"

"Nope!" She answered. Puck grinned as he stood back up and looked at Kurt to confirm the answer. Kurt raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Cool. There's a fair in the next town about 16 miles from here. I was wondering if you two wanted to go." Puck suggested.

"Fair, what's fair?" Katline asked Kurt as she tugged on his pants.

"Isn't the fair closed during this time. I think the earliest they open is around 5 in the afternoon." Kurt pointed out to Puck, who grinned mischievously at him.

"Not to a pro-football player. So...coming?"

"I don't know..."

"We don't have to wait in line, all the food is fresh...I think, and you don't have to worry about losing Kat in a crowd." Puck told Kurt.

"Katline." Kurt and Katline corrected at the same time. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Come on...we'll have a decent lunch when we leave."

"Peas?" Katline whined to Kurt, who smiled lightly at her.

"Go get you a light jacket and your matching red Adidas." Kurt told her. She cheered as she ran off and did as she was told. Kurt then turned back to Puck. "So, Noah...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you taking us to this park, you're obviously bribing to open up."

"I figured she was still sad. I don't know...I just hate to see a kid sad." Puck admitted while crossing his arms and looking away from Kurt's now amused face.

"You're a big softy, Mister Football Player." Kurt teased Puck, who snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Ready!" Katline declared as she ran out of the room with her shoes untied and on the wrong foot. Kurt rolled his eyes as he picked her up and set her on the couch.

"Wrong foot, again." Kurt told her.

"It's hard to memember." She told Kurt.

"When I had trouble remember, I use to take my hand..." Puck told her as he raised his right hand. "And put it on top of my shoe. If my thumb was on the big part of my shoe, it was the correct foot to put something on."

"..." Katline did as told and squealed with glee. (AN: yeah, I said it!) Kurt quickly tied her shoe. "Now Papa go get his shoes and light jacket."

"You're right." Kurt said with a little laugh. "I'll be right back."

"Kat-" Puck started, but blink when Katline frowned deeply. "Huh?"

"No call me that! I don't like the name." She told him.

"Why?"

"...I...I don't know. I don't like it." She told him with a shrug. The back of her mind was shouting that she was forgetting something deadly important. "What's a fair like?"

"It's really cool with rides and lots of candy." Puck gave her a summary.

"Oh...candy! Papa hardly ever lets me have candy...does..." She paused and looked for Kurt. "Does they have sugars? They taste better if they have sugars. I don't like that candy Papa gives me with no sugars."

"Yea. If fact, there is one candy that is made of nothing but pure sugar." Puck told her, then chuckled when she started cheering.

"What nonsense are you feeling my daughters head up with?" Kurt asked as he walked in. He decided to change into simple designer jeans and shirt. He had a light brown jacket on and brown shoes.

"Nothing...uh..." Puck trailed off as he tried to think of something.

"You look nice, Papa." Katline chipped in, earning a smile from Kurt. "Don't he Mister Noah?"

"..." Puck looked Kurt up and down, earning a slight glare and blush. He cleared his throat. "Yea."

"It's doesn't." Kurt corrected Katline, who nodded her head.

"Um...let's go." Puck said lamely as he opened the door.

"FAIR!"

* * *

"WOW!" Katline whispered as they walked up the entrance of the fair. There were already people there walking around and enjoying the rides sense the park was open early. "Can we go on that ride?"

"No, way!" Kurt shivered at the thought of Katline going on a roller-coaster. Katline pouted.

"How about tea cups?" Puck suggested as he lead them to a ride that had spinning tea cups. It paused to let people on. Katline giggled when Puck lifted her into a tea cup. He assisted Kurt into it, then climbed on the last seat in the same tea cup. (It holds three people). The ride started slowly, but soon sped up to a descent speed.

"YAH!" Katline cheered with a grin. Kurt looked at her and smiled. They road the ride another two times, then left. "I wanna ride another."

"Hmm..." Kurt tried to think of another not itimadating ride.

"I wanna go on the birdies!" She told them as she pointed at the tunnel of love. Kurt's face went a flamed while Puck chuckled. "Please...please, Papa."

"I...um...I don't think-" Kurt started, but was cut off by Puck grabbing his hand in one hand and Katline's in the other. He led them to the ride.

"You do know this is the tunnel of love?" A young red-haired girl asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"We love each other." Katline informed her as though SHE was the 2 and half year old. The red-head shrugged and let them pass, then sent the boat off when everyone climbed in. Puck was silent since Katline said "we love each other". His heart and stomach felt funny as he watched Kurt fuss over Katline as she kept leaning out of the boat trying to find Sebastian from the little mermaid.

It felt nice...a change of pace. Maybe he really did need to seat this season out. Football is not a life...but this...Puck could get use to this.

"I saw him, Papa! I did!"

* * *

here's an update. view and vote...um...that's it...oh! and I don't own Glee or else I'd have wild monkey sex with Puck and Kurt all the time.


End file.
